1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pillows, and more particularly, to a pillow that offers comfort and support for woman's breasts when lying face down on a surface such as a bed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many women lying on their stomachs can become uncomfortable due to pressure placed on the breasts. Some women with naturally large breasts or with implants would enjoy sleeping on the stomach, but are unable due to the extreme discomfort. Should a patient of recent surgery find herself on her stomach, she may damage the outcome of breast augmentation. Without a protective way to comfort the breasts while lying on their stomach, women must remain on their back or their side. Additional discomfort may occur during menstrual cycles or nursing when the breasts become sore and tender.
Applicant believes that one of the closest references corresponds to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0089240 A1 published on Apr. 26, 2007 to Dazzi for a pillow suitable for women's body. However, it differs from the present invention because Dazzi teaches a pillow (1) suitable for women's body, allowing an easy resting to women's chest, keeping breasts separated therebetween and raised, unflattened by the body. The pillow has a donut shape additionally allowing an effective body side support, and it comprises: a substantially oval annular pillow main body (2), having a central opening allowing breast insertion and a resting surface (3) for the chest area surrounding the breast; a pillow secondary body (4) of elongate shape, located transversely to the opening of the main body (2) so as to position itself between the breasts, at the sternum.